


feels like home to me

by cosmic_llin



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Relationship, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Ada and Hecate swap bodies, but swapping back might be more difficult than they thought...





	feels like home to me

It was a deception of the sort that Hecate would never ordinarily countenance.

But all of the delegates were already here, waiting for Ada’s keynote speech in mere minutes, and the woman herself was tangled up in an extremely delicate and confidential student problem.

‘I can’t simply leave,’ she told Hecate, when circumstances permitted a moment’s respite. ‘And I wouldn’t hesitate to put off the delegates - of course our girls take priority - but I don’t want to invite awkward questions about what could possibly be more important than hosting a delegation from the magic council for a discussion of the future of witching education.’

Hecate nodded. ‘We must protect the poor girl’s privacy at all costs.’

If they’d had more than a few minutes, they might have come up with a more suitable plan, but as it was they performed a hurried spell to shift Hecate’s consciousness into Ada’s body and vice versa, so that Hecate could give Ada’s speech in her guise.

Only the adrenaline rush of the hasty solution and the spell kept Hecate going as she hurried to the hall and onto the dais to speak to the assembled council members in Ada’s place. Luckily she’d helped Ada rehearse the speech and could recite it word for word, with barely a glance at the notes in her hand. She remembered Ada’s every intonation, every pause, and gave a passable performance as her almost in a daze. It all happened so fast that she was finished and listening to the applause almost before she knew what was happening.

With the speech over, she retreated to Ada’s office to catch her breath. Now that the worst was done, her panic was fading, leaving room for other sensations.

It wasn’t until that moment that she fully realised.

She was _in Ada’s body_.

She stopped dead in the middle of the room, looking wonderingly down at her hands - Ada’s hands - and the way they moved. She opened and closed a fist, wiggled her fingers. It felt different in a way she couldn’t describe - was it that Ada’s fingers, slightly shorter than her own, responded differently to her brain’s messages? She felt as though she was flying someone else’s broom.

A mere hour ago, this had seemed like the fastest solution to an urgent problem. She hadn’t had a second to consider what it would actually feel like. But here she was, breathing with Ada’s lungs, walking with Ada’s legs, speaking with Ada’s voice. If she closed her eyes and stood still, she could feel the edges of Ada - the slight pressure of the ground against her feet, the chill of the air against her face, the smoothness of her silk and lace underwear against her skin.

_Oh, no._

Hecate blushed to the roots of Ada’s hair.

She’d watched Ada dress that morning, watched her put on the matching bra and briefs before the rest of her clothes. She’d enjoyed watching. But now she could _feel_ it, with a warmth that surged through her at the sensation. She resisted the urge to run a hand across Ada’s hip and down her thigh - if she’d been in her own body that kind of touch would have been welcome, but this was a different situation entirely. She had no business being aroused in Ada’s body without her permission.

She should go back to the gathering, they would expect Ada soon. And it would be better to be away from this temptation.

* * *

Somehow, she survived the rest of the day, waving the delegates off with a sigh of relief as the sun set. She hadn’t seen Ada since that morning, although she’d sent a few brief maglet messages to confirm that the situation was now satisfactorily resolved.

She did her rounds of the students’ bedrooms and then headed to their own. Ada was already there.

Hecate started. There she was. 

Ada, in Hecate’s body, was lounging on the bed in a pink robe, reading a book. She hadn’t seen Hecate come in yet.

She was looking at herself, but also unmistakably at Ada. Ada didn’t hold herself as stiffly as Hecate did, her gestures and movements were softer. It looked strange on her.

‘Ada…’ said Hecate, from the doorway.

Ada turned over, and her eyes widened.

‘Oh…’ she said. ‘Oh goodness…’

And she looked at Hecate, wearing such an Ada-ish look on Hecate’s own face that Hecate felt almost dizzy with confusion.

‘It sounds almost conceited to say…’ Ada said. ‘But you look… lovely.’

She came over and took Hecate’s hand, then kissed her tenderly. It was a greeting they might have shared any evening, but this time it felt odd and clumsy - Hecate had to tilt her face up to reach instead of down, and she couldn’t work out how their fingers normally laced together.

‘This has been a long, strange day, hasn’t it?’ Ada said.

Hecate nodded. ‘Let’s switch back now?’

Ada nodded. ‘Agreed. This was interesting, but it’s too confusing.’

Hecate waited.

Ada waited.

‘Well?’ said Hecate. ‘Aren’t you going to perform the counterspell?’

‘Me? I thought you were going to do it!’

‘I don’t know the counterspell!’

‘Neither do I!’

There was a long pause.

‘Oh,’ said Hecate, in a small voice.

* * *

Two hours of intensive research later, they were no further. They had tried several variations on some of the more obvious general counterspells, and a few more obscure ones they’d found in books hastily transferred from the library, but nothing had worked. They’d performed the original spell in haste and they’d improvised a little, both only half remembering the original - not such a risky endeavour for two very experienced witches, but over the course of the day they’d forgotten the precise elements that would have allowed them to simply reverse the spell.

‘Here’s something,’ said Ada, tracing her finger down a page. ‘For persistence of a consciousness exchange spell. A hastily performed spell may lead to the participants struggling to return to their proper bodies. There are a number of possible solutions.’

‘Well, what are they?’

‘She lists a few - a potion that takes weeks to make, that’s far from ideal. Particular weather conditions, but nothing we’re likely to see here. Hmm…’

Hecate watched as Ada’s eyebrows rose several inches.

‘Ada, what is it?’

‘Um,’ Ada said. ‘According to the author of this book, one of the quickest ways with a decent chance of success is… ah… to have sex.’

‘You’re not serious?’

‘Absolutely. Apparently the intimacy helps create a path to guide each person’s essence back to their body.’

‘Well, that’s something of a relief,’ said Hecate. ‘Are you happy to give it a try?’

Ada grinned. ‘I’m game if you are.’

She crossed to where Hecate stood, and helped her out of the dark pink dress she’d worn that day, revealing the silk and lace beneath. 

‘Hmmm,’ she said, approvingly. ‘It does look good, doesn’t it?’

She trailed her fingers down Hecate’s side appreciatively.

‘I thought of this, earlier,’ Hecate confessed. ‘Knowing that I… that you… that this was what you’d put on this morning.’

‘Did you?’ Ada asked, with a glint in her eye. ‘And what exactly did you think about it?’

‘I thought that… I wanted to touch you. I mean, me. I mean… I don’t know what I mean.’

Suddenly she was nervous, as though it was her first time. It was, after all, her first time in this body. What if she didn’t know how to please Ada this way?

‘Are you all right?’ Ada asked.

Hecate nodded. ‘This is just all a little… unnerving.’

‘We can stop if you’d rather? Try something else?’

‘No. It’s all right. I suppose I’m just feeling shy. Could you… would you take the lead a little, at first?’

‘It would be my pleasure,’ said Ada. ‘I know what you mean, it’s unsettling. I don’t know whether to treat your body like I would treat mine, or like I would treat yours - will the same things feel good?’

Hecate relaxed. It helped just to know that Ada had the same qualms.

‘Let me see…’ said Ada. ‘I know that you always enjoy this…’

And she pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her own wrist - Hecate’s wrist.

Hecate’s heart skipped a beat. Ada’s heart. Whichever.

‘And I know you like this…’ said Ada, reaching up and dragging her fingers through her hair. Her eyes half closed, and she sighed. ‘You’re absolutely right, that does feel nice.’

She started to unfasten the buttons of the black blouse she was wearing. When it was half open, she slid one hand inside. Beneath the fabric, Hecate could see the motion of her thumb circling.

‘Ada…’ she choked out, in Ada’s own voice.

‘Is this right?’ Ada asked, with teasing innocence.

‘You know it is.’

‘How about this?’ Ada asked. She sat down on the bed, discarding her underwear and hiking up her long skirt until it bunched around her thighs, and reached down to touch herself.

Hecate let out a sound that was almost inhuman. Ada laughed, her fingers working. 

Hecate had never seen herself like this, the way her hair spilled down her shoulders as her head tilted back, the way her chest moved as she breathed hard, the half-open blouse shifting with every exhale. She’d never seen her own eyes close with abandon, never seen that precise smile on her face. 

She had been afraid it would be mortifying, too much. But Ada wore her body with such confidence, such delight, and Hecate saw herself with new eyes.

‘Would you like to join me?’ Ada suggested.

Hecate moved in a dream, fell to kneeling at the foot of the bed, put her hands on Ada’s knees, parted her thighs - her own thighs, her own dark curls, her own ready heat - and put Ada’s tongue to work.

It was familiar and strange at once, their scents and tastes mingling in new ways, the map of her pleasure backwards and upside down, but still entirely navigable. Ada cried out in Hecate’s voice, in words at first, _yes_ , _darling_ , _please_ , _yes_ , and then words fell away and there were only sounds, and the way Ada moved under her mouth and her hands, the way Ada clutched helplessly at her hair, the way her thighs twitched around Hecate’s shoulders. And then she came, hard enough that Hecate felt the echoes of it in the body shaking against her.

‘Oh,’ Ada gasped, a minute later. ‘Oh my, oh, my Hecate…’

After that they kissed, touched, explored, heedless of time passing. Hecate discovered why Ada was always so fascinated with the crook of her neck, the angles of her limbs, and she laughed when Ada found the soft place at her waist that Hecate usually liked to nuzzle, and did the same. 

After a while, Ada’s fingers wandered slowly down her body, slipped between Hecate’s legs, found their way inside. Hecate gasped, wrapped her arms around Ada, squeezed a little with Ada’s thighs, enjoying their strength. The fingers inside her were long, teasing, reaching places that she’d only ever felt from the other side, and she moaned into Ada’s hair, held her close, kissed her hard to keep herself present instead of floating away in bliss. Ada’s free arm wrapped around her and pulled her even closer, so that their bodies pressed together tight, hot skin against hot skin, lips and tongues and breath mingling, Ada’s fingers still dancing. Hecate brought a knee up between Ada’s thighs and Ada pushed against it, her softer cries mingling with Hecate’s. They moved like one creature, and Hecate couldn’t even remember which parts were hers and which were Ada’s - all she could think about was this feeling, this building euphoria, this feeling that was like nothing she’d ever felt before but somehow also like coming home, like being known. She wanted it never to end, but when it did it was with an orgasm that felt like a star exploding, bathing them both in impossible brightness.

They held each other, and kissed until they drifted away. 

It wasn’t until morning that they even realised it had worked.


End file.
